


Sort of Like an Ever After

by roswyrm



Series: Deadlands [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Epilogue, M/M, Polyamory, carl is just the 'you are my dad you're my dad! boogie woogie woogie' vine but he wont admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Nathaniel Fletcher's always liked the number three.





	Sort of Like an Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fluffy epilogue. you're welcome.

Nothing really changes, is the thing. Cigarillo still bickers with him, Zeke still looks annoyed at his (hilarious) jokes, Carl still does whatever the fuck he so chooses while the three of them watch in amused dismay. Nothing really changes except that Cigarillo kisses Fletcher’s shoulder and Zeke’s cheek when he deems it necessary, and that Zeke looks at them like he’s trying to figure out how to give them both the sky, and that Carl whinges about not wanting to see any more sappiness.

Nothing really changes, and that’s good, because Fletcher’s already found his place in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @roswyrm where i shall be vegetating for the next several years, but feel free to stop by!


End file.
